warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Smallear
Smallear is a gray tom with very small ears, and a nick in one ear. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :He first meets Firepaw when he visits the elder's den. He is the first to sense Ravenpaw's return after the second battle with RiverClan. Later, when Firepaw and Graypaw visit the elders' den, Smallear is the first to offer the two apprentices a share of their fresh-kill. Fire and Ice :He warns Fireheart of coming danger. Forest of Secrets :He complains of stiff joints and Yellowfang says they're the worst case she's seen in years. Fireheart thinks it's because Cloudkit was bringing in damp bedding. When Fireheart asks the other elders if there was a problem with damp moss, they say Cloudkit was doing a fine job and Smallear "Would complain if StarClan themselves descended from Silverpelt to bring him bedding". Rising Storm :When the elders are going to the river to get water during the drought, he brags about how he was attacked by an owl as an apprentice, and it gave him a nick in his ear, but his claws left greater scars than the owl's.Page 174 of Rising Storm :Later, when the forest is on fire and ThunderClan is forced to cross the river to stay safe, he is reluctant to swim across the river, so Fireheart carried him across by his scruff. Afterwards, he declares that the fire is connected to the fact that Fireheart's deputy ceremony was late, and comments that Fireheart almost drowned him as he was brought across. A Dangerous Path :Smallear appears but doesn't do anything significant. The Darkest Hour :He cruelly mocked Tawnypaw for her origins, the origins were that she was the daughter of Tigerstar; which was one of her reasons for leaving. He apparently complained, "When Tigerstar was an apprentice he never did his chores on time either." He died of unknown causes between this book and Firestar's Quest. Until his death, he had been the oldest tom in ThunderClan. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :He died somewhere between ''The Darkest Hour and this book. It is assumed he died of natural causes. ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Smallear has mentored One-eye and Sweetpaw, even though in other books One-eye is older than Smallear. He becomes mates with Speckletail, and they have two kits: Lionkit and Goldenkit. At the beginning of the book, Smallear is suffering from a mild snake bite. Later, he goes on patrol with Adderfang, Bluefur, and Thistlepaw . Thistlepaw mistakes Smallear's tail for an adder. Family Members '''Mate': :Speckletail Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :Lionheart Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Snowkit Deceased, suspected StarClan member Daughter: :Goldenflower Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandsons: :Brambleclaw Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) :Swiftpaw Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughter: :Tawnypelt Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Grandsons: :Tigerheart Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) :Flametail Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Granddaugher: :Dawnpelt Living (as of'' The Fourth Apprentice)'' Tree Smallear---Speckletail | -------------------------------- | | | Unknown Tom---Goldenflower---Tigerstar Snowkit Lionheart | | --- ----------- | | | Swiftpaw Brambleclaw Tawnypelt---Rowanclaw | -------------------- | | | Tigerheart Flametail Dawnpelt References Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Elders Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Warriors